


Part 4: Beyond Power & Lust

by Athree_V



Series: How to Catch/Train your Demons [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Really Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Romantic Comedy, Self-Indulgent, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Snakes, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athree_V/pseuds/Athree_V
Summary: Vee has finally had it with these inconsiderate demons, she is upset, she is petty and has identified what kind of asshole they each are.Because everyone is an asshole, you just need to find out what kind.A lot of gaming, anime and movie references.Lots of cursing/bad words.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How to Catch/Train your Demons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Standing up to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally at the point where I get to tell off demons, which was what made me want to write this. One more part to write and I will submit the entire thing.  
> I apologize it has taken so long to upload as I was moving and had not had the time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and nice comments. I am so happy you guys are enjoying my sense of humor. I have been trying to add translations to the spansih, any questions about the lenguage I will answer.

Chapter 1: Standing up to Pride  
“OI! Do ya’ have a death wish? Do ya’? What were you thinking?” Mammon snapped.   
I pouted, “I didn’t…”  
“Ya’ could have died!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“Yeah, but I went straight to the final boss, even when being under level and I survived! I didn’t win, but I lived!” I exclaimed.   
Levi was on one side of the bed looking at me, “You stupid normie! How could you do this after we did the oath!”  
“You have to admit it was bad ass.” I replied.   
“Yeah.” Beel agreed.   
“I can’t deny, my Henry is brave.” Leviathan said proudly.   
“AND STUPID!” Mammon snapped.   
“Boys, if you are done, I feel like shit. This man smacked me so hard that I skipped hours.” I replied.   
“He didn’t touch you.” Beelzebub replied.   
“Ya’ He looked at you wrong and you were passed out.” Mammon replied.   
“Lucifer is like, the ultimate final boss. You think the invisible health bars are bad, its unfair, like the boss battle in KH3 that you can’t do anything but get hurt. “ Leviathan replied, he spoke my language.   
“Are you here with a phoenix down?” I asked.   
“No, but that fact that I left my room, should recharge your mana.” Leviathan replied.   
“But it isn’t doing anything for the HP.” I replied.   
“Oi, both of you, cut the weeb trash.” Mammon exclaimed.   
“Your both happy that I am live.” I said. 

The next morning at breakfast, I still felt like utter crap. It sucked. Everyone was quiet, even Mammon.   
“Aw, normally everyone’s so happy and full of energy at breakfast. But things are sooo tense today!” Asmo finally addressed the tension in the room.  
“After hearing about what happened last night. I’m not surprised. How about you, Levi? You weren’t involved in the drama at all?” Satan asked.  
“I haven’t left my room in three days since Master of Diablo released. That’s my new game. I’ve been busy trying to finish it. It’s an open world game set in the human world, which you try to destroy by asserting control over Diablo, Lord of the Underworld, It’s AMAZING.” Leviathan explained his new obsession.   
“So, you’re playing yet another game with inappropriate themes…” Satan said disappointed.   
“Why are you, a demon, telling Levi his game is inappropriate? Besides, he isn’t a child, you are all a gazillion years old. I am sure he is aware of what is appropriate. En el infierno hay algo inapropiado?” I replied feeling that familiar pang in my chest, when it came to the demons I shared a pact with. Questioning what could be inappropriate in hell?  
Satan gave me a confused look, yet he smiled, I knew that fake smile by now, “Still, I have to admit, sometimes there are advantages to being a shut-in. You avoid getting caught up in unpleasant business, like what happened last night.”   
Asmo still looked concerned, “Yeah, you can definitely say that. Just look at Beel. He’s on his sixth cup of soup. That’s only half his normal pace. “  
Satan seemed amused, “I see that Mammon has the same stupid look on his face as he always does.”  
“Hey! What’s that about my face now?! You all! Stop whisperin’ over there! If you’ve got somethin’ to say, just come out and say it!” Mammon snapped, finally saying something.   
“Eres tan grocero, carajo, he does not have a stupid face!” I snapped calling him rude complete with a spanish curse.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We weren’t whispering. Don’t have a hissy fit, Mammon.” That was probably the sternest tone I had heard from Asmo.   
Satan scowled “You know, we weren’t able to use the kitchen until yesterday, as someone had destroyed it. So, I’d day we’re the victims here.”   
Beel looked kind of nervous and sad.   
I was slowly realizing that even if Mammon, Levi and Beel could be a bunch of idiots , the were MY bunch of idiots (bois) and I couldn’t have them insulted with no reason. “Hey, if anyone is a victim in any of this, it is me so stop making snarky comments here. Beel feels bad enough as it is, and the idiot has been dealt with. You can let it go now.”   
Lucifer had his eyebrows furrowed. It was uncomfortable and I was suffocating by the tension in the air. It felt so thick, I could have cut it with a knife.   
I stood up to leave and Lucifer’s voice stopped me. “Valentina.”  
I turned slowly and looked at the same demon that tried to kill me only a few hours ago. But I would not show him fear.   
“Would you come see me in the music room before heading to class?” Lucifer asked.   
“Weird that you want me in private, Lucifer. I mean, you threw a lot at me, out in the open, what is so different now?” I asked with indignation.   
Lucifer ignored me, “I will wait for you there.” With that he walked away.   
Asmodeus seemed exited, “Ooooh, Lucifer wants to see Valentina? Yikes! Super scary!”  
“Pfff… Careful Asmodeus. He might hear you.” Satan said jokingly.   
“You both seem a little too excited. Hoping he will finish the job?” I snapped.   
I was not having it, I was in pain in way too many ways. I was in my days and I was going to bitch at all of them.   
The three demons whom I had pacts with, were looking at me with concern. “Hey, you three, this is not a funeral, so relax. Besides, I probably have some emergency summon bs. Besides, as you all saw, I am not afraid of him.”  
“Worried, pfft. It ain’t like that, you dumb human.” Mammon said.   
“This human is named Valentina. You will do good to remember that Mammon.” I said sternly.   
“Hey, Normie, you can’t go dying, you need to watch this anime I’m going to lend you…” Then Leviathan went into an anime rant about the anime I HAD to watch.   
I smiled, “I promise to watch it, Levi.”  
Bell nodded, “don’t die.”  
“Boys, relax. If I die, tell Lord Diavolo I said thank you for wasting his time, saving my ass.” I said and with that I went to the music room, where I knocked.   
Lucifer let me in, “Ah, you are here. I assume you know what it is I want to talk to you about. It’s regarding last night.”  
“An apology? You, accepting that you actually fucked up and threw a hissy fit over nothing?” I asked sternly.   
Lucifer then looked a little sad, “What I did to you was inexcusable. I apologize.”   
I was shocked, Lucifer, admitting he made a mistake. “what you did to Beel was pretty awful too.”  
Then he was back to his normal self, “However, there one thing I want to make absolutely clear. As long as they consent to it, I have no problem with you making pacts with my brothers. However, your curiosity is getting the better of you. I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Then he looked angry, “I believe I warned you not to climb the stairs leading to the attic and yet you did exactly that.” Then he looked disappointed, “I’m the only demon able to go up there. There’s a spell cast on the stairs that ensures that.” He looked at me sternly, “However, it only works on demons-humans and angels are able to pass… unfortunately. As I’m sure you’ve found, there’s nothing at all at the top of those stairs. Curiosity killed the cat. If you behave yourself, you’ll compete your year here in the exchange program. At which point, we’ll return you to the human world. I imagine last night serves as somewhat of a learning experience for you.”  
My jaw dropped, “For a moment I believed that you were giving me a sincere apology. That you had the balls to accept that you fucked up. But your apology came carrying a threat in it. I can’t believe you. You know what? Yes, I went up there. You are right, its none of my business what you do with your sex dungeon.” I snapped, of course I saw all the weapons and the bed, I knew those were not there just to accommodate his brother.   
Lucifer nodded, clearly ignoring my insults. “Still, the fact remains that I put your through a very scary experience. Sometime in the near future, I’d like you treat you to a meal out somewhere to make it up to you. Well, that’s all I had to say. You’re free to go.” He basically waved me off like a nuisance.   
I knew Lucifer loved to hear himself talk, so now he was going to listen to me! “No! We are not done here, you catawampus asshole! If anything, last night showed me how much of a coward you are and how much of a slave to you anger you are. You value your petti anger and pride above your own family. Screw me, I know where I stand. But aiming at your own brother, THAT is unacceptable. Maybe you are supper butt hurt about the pacts I have made, but I give a damn about those bunch of idiots. Beel is no exception. Your actions are inexcusable. What you are doing now is inexcusable. You can’t buy me with a meal, yo no soy ningun puto animal. You are a gazillion years old, but you have zero emotional maturity. You know how you make it up to me? Learn from your mistakes, apologize to your brother. Learn some respect for others. Yes, I am not your equal in any way, but some common curtesy would be nice. Now, grow the fuck up, carajo, let those balls drop and man the fuck up. You are not flawless. Now learn from this, you have some serious anger issues and some real big grandeur delusions. Work on them, work on yourself, for your stupid brothers that give a damn about you. Eres un maldito carbon. It was pointless to call me up here, you just showed me how much more trash you can be. When you decided to be civilized, then come to apologize. To ACTUALLY apologize.”   
I had officially snapped and with that I walked away to RAD where I went to the student council room where we were asked to meet. The three demons who had pacts with me made sure I was okay, Leviathan asked to get the “deets l8r” and Beelzebub asserted that I was all in one piece and not missing body parts. Asmodeus was disappointed I had not died as it was “not fun.” Satan was unsurprised as I was an exchange student, he knew Lucifer could not harm me. At least not while in total use of his senses.   
Once Lucifer, Barbatos and Diavolo walked in and I walked over to them to greet Lord Diavolo and ignore Lucifer entirely.   
“Lord Diavolo! Good morning!” I exclaimed and we greeted each other with a hug.   
“Valentina, good morning, please, no need for formalities, but how are you feeling?” Diavolo replied, seeming happy to see me.  
“I mean, I think I have lost about thirty years of my lifespan, but I am fine, thanks to you Lord Diavolo, thank you for saving me from the Catawampus demon, I really appreciate it.” I beamed as if said demon wasn’t standing next to me.  
I heard Barbatos repressing a chuckle.   
Diavolo chuckled, “That is probably a very close assertion, which we might need to remedy. However, don’t judge Lucifer too harshly, even if he is sadistic, inside he has good intent.”  
It was my turn to snort, “You are the boss, Diavolo.”  
“Let’s get started.” Lucifer called out attention.  
I went back to my seat and We received that announcement of Lord Diavolo throwing an party for everyone in the exchange program and the student council. A sort of retreat in his castle. I was livid that Lucifer looked so calm after I blew up on him. I was fuming! Meanwhile, everyone just seamed surprised at the announcement. I wanted to physically strangle Lucifer. He really didn’t listen to anything I said.   
Lucifer announced dinners and a formal dance. Beel was happy about the food. Then they discussed the Demon Lord’s castle. Leviathan went on a cute rant about what anime it reminded him off, which again, it was cute. I had grown fond of his anime rants. Mammon said the place was scary and Asmo thought it came out of a fairytale. Normally I would agree with both of them, but having known Diavolo, it was probably beautiful and far from scary.   
“People want to believe things they find personally appealing. So clearly, you like beautiful things just as much as I do. Yes, I feel like you and I would get along quite well.” Asmo beamed.   
I smiled at him, “Asmo, speaking of beautiful things and getting along, can we go shopping? I need the proper attires for this.” Then I spoke a little louder, so that the other demons heard. “You know, since I didn’t exactly get and invitation and I have to look presentable to the fairytale castle.”  
I heard Satan give a half snort, half suppressed chuckle.  
Mammon gave me the ‘uh-oh’ look and Levi gave me the ‘abort-mission’ look.  
“Oh, you DO have excellent taste, choosing me to help you prepare. You will look almost as radiant as me!” Asmodeus exclaimed.   
I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at him, “After classes?”  
“Of course!” he seemed happy.   
“Oh, Valentina, I understand that you came here with nothing, so you may charge to me your attire purchases.” Lord Diavolo said.   
“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary, as I have been working part time to be able to afford things without depending on anyone. Good thing I did, I mean, I know I have to purchase a few things that got destroyed and might as well take this opportunity to get a bigger bed and make the room more my taste once it has a wall.” I smiled brilliantly at him.   
I could practically hear warning bells comping from Levi and Mammon, almost like they were sharing a brain. Beel looked sad, he still felt bad, but my aim wasn’t to upset him, nor to get Diavolo to pay. Asmo and Satan looked intrigued.   
Lord Diavolo looked at Lucifer, “Lucifer, you did not inform me Valentina required anything. Please report to me about fixing her bedroom and if anything is required.” He said with concern.   
“Very well.” Lucifer said shorty. He was putting up the calm and collected act for Diavolo, but I had succeeded in annoying him.  
“Oh, no, it isn’t like you are to blame, I have a pact with the demon responsible and I should probably enforce the pact more often. Regardless, with his help, I will be paying for my bedroom repairs.” I gave a brilliant smile, stood and looked over at Asmodeus, “I will see YOU later,” I said and gave a coquettish wave at him and basically strutted out of the room.


	2. Are you a Pokémon Master?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina finally confronts Solomon about pacts.

Chapter 2: Are you a Pokémon Master?  
I walked through the hallways of RAD with a purpose.   
I was trying to avoid bumping into Mammon and Levi, they would provably, literally step on my plans today and I was not about to have any of it. I did not have to worry about Beel, since he was probably eating truckloads of food.   
Finally, I saw my objective. I saw his brilliant smile. He was talking to some demons, probably some succubi or incubi? I don’t pretend to be able to distinguish what most of them are, I just know they are demons.   
As I got closer, I heard him speaking amicably to them. Clearly, he needed to add some more to his collection, as if he didn’t have enough; but that was none of my business.   
He didn’t notice as I walked behind him. I stood for a few seconds to see if it seemed like the conversation was ending. It wasn’t, everyone was flirting which I gave an eye roll too and tapped on his shoulder.   
Solomon turned, at first confused and then gave me a brilliant smile. “Ah, Valentina, I was wondering when you would seek me out.”   
I rolled my eyes again at his cocky attitude, “Solomon, can we talk?” I looked at the other five demons then at him, “In private?”  
Solomon nodded and turned, “If you would excuse me.”  
I walked away with him following me. “Sorry, if I cock blocked you, but it’s rare to not have one of my house mates near.”  
Solomon chuckled, “Not at all, I am intrigued.”  
I saw Levi in a corner on his DDD and I made a sharp turn.   
When we were outside, I made my way behind RAD, there were basically no demons there, so I sat on a bench and Solomon sat next to me.   
“Worried that your ‘housemates’ will see you with the other human?” he asked.   
“Yes, and no. I mean, its whatever, but they will require attention and demons require your full attention. I imagine you are quite familiar with that.” I said.   
He nodded, “agreed, they can be quite a handful.”  
I shook my head in exasperation. “How do you even do it?”  
Solomon chuckled, “Well, I don’t live with any of them and I only summon them when I require something from them. Most of them remain tame because of this.”  
I crooked my head to the side, “Is there like, some kind of guide? Like ‘How to Train your Demon’ sort of thing?”  
Solomon laughed again, “No, there is not, why are you having difficulties maintaining control?”  
“Not exactly.” I replied.   
Solomon nodded, “Then what do you want to ask me?”  
I sat quiet for a moment, choosing my words carefully, “Is it true you have 72 pacts?”  
Solomon chuckled, “What do you think?”  
I gave an exasperated sigh, “Are you some kind of Pokémon master?”  
Solomon looked confused, it was satisfying to remove that cocky look from his face, “What?”  
“Like, are you trying to Catch em’ all?” I asked.   
Solomon looked confused and then he laughed. After he calmed down, he put his hand to his chin, “Who knows, maybe I am. But I have a feeling we are here to talk about you, not about me.”  
I nodded, “Yes, you are right. Okay, so, as Barbatos says, gossip spreads like wildfire here. So, like, you must be aware of the fact that I have three pacts now.”  
Solomon nodded, signaling me to continue.   
“So, there are some things I am confused about, and I think you are legit, the only one I can ask. I don’t think demons will be as willing to comply with the information I seek.” I continued.  
“And what makes you think, I am willing to comply?” he asked, sounding curious.   
“Well, I am not expecting you to help just because we are both humans, but maybe you will feel bad for me, since I don’t know shit and you know it all? I mean, I hate being in the dark and I want to at least understand what is going on, at least on my end.” I replied.   
Solomon looked like something I said, was something he was not expecting, I don’t know what part though. “I’m listening, and I will see if I may shed some light on the situation.”  
“Okay, so I am a very reserved person. Like, I don’t have friends and my family has never been around. I am not telling you so you feel pity, just that, I am solitary, and I don’t tend to grow attached to others. That being said, I feel incredible affection for the demons I have pacts with.” I replied.   
Solomon nodded, “So you want to sleep with them. Pacts can influence in that, but demons are naturally alluring.”   
“No! Not like that” I was basically shouting, “Oh my god, Solomon, no! just no!. That is not it at all. I mean, I can understand why you think so, you have a pact with Asmo, but nah, that ain’t it.” I took a deep breath, trying to find the words to better explain myself. “It’s all purely emotional. I care about them in ways I have never cared for people. As in, it isn’t physical, I won’t say it can’t turn physical, I have no clue how any of this works, but right now it isn’t physical like at all. I feel insanely protective over them. For example, I am constantly contemplating how to stab Lucifer for being mean to them. It’s okay if I am mean to them and such, but anyone else says something mean to them, I get this pang in my chest and its foreign, more foreign than being in hell.”  
Solomon put his hand on his chin, as if considering something, “So it is all emotional?”  
I desperately nodded.   
Solomon nodded, as if deciding something, “That means you, yourself are an emotional person, that is why you avoid emotional connections and why your pacts tribe on emotional connection. That means that whenever you make a pact with a demon, it is more than likely, you will create an emotional connection with them. Quite interesting, actually.”   
I furrowed my eyebrows, “That… actually explains a lot… how do yours work?”  
Solomon chuckled at the question. “Nothing at all like yours, that much I can assure you, now I have a question of my own. How did your pacts manifest themselves?”  
I tilted my head, “Like, the marks? I am finally tatted! Its exiting, but the tats are a bit too colorful for my taste.”  
Solomon chuckled again, “They have color, that is interesting, that probably means your emotions are bright, contrary to the image you show of yourself. May I see them?”  
Now it was my turn to chuckle, “You will have to buy me dinner before you see them.”  
Solomon looked confused for a moment, “I wouldn’t have thought they would be in a compromising area, based on what you have told me.”  
I smiled, “I’m messing with you, they are on my back, but in the RAD uniform I would legit need to strip. So… maybe next time? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” I said the last part with a wink.   
Solomon gave me another chuckle, “To see mine, you might have to buy ME dinner.”  
I smiled, “I will definitely hold you to that. So, I might need your contact info if I am to pick your brain further.” I said as I held my DDD towards him.  
Solomon looked down at my DDD and then looked up at me, giving me a brilliant smile. “It is already there.”  
My eyebrows furrowed gain and I unlocked it and checked my contacts. Sure enough, Solomon’s contact was there. “When did you?”  
Solomon smiled, “That is for me to know and for you to find out. So, you may contact me whenever now, may it be to inquire about your very interesting situation or asking me out on that date.”  
I laughed, “I was not asking for a date. But I am not opposed to some dinner conversation between two humans who have to deal with annoying demons.”  
Solomon nodded, “Well, you are quick to make friends with them. Regardless, I believe I have indulged you long enough.”  
Solomon stood and I did as well.  
“I would like to make friends with you as well. So, thank you, for indulging me.” I replied.   
Solomon smile never faltered, “Humans do have to stick together in this realm of demons. So, I will be expecting to hear from you.” 

Going shopping with Asmo was even more delightful than the first time had been. He had a sense of my style and found the perfect dress, with matching heels and all the accessories to match. Everything was like a mix of his style and mine; the outfit was not revealing but showed some skin, it was long and black, but with silver jewels and the single sleeve was see trough and met at the neck on a choker. I also got a few more casual yet castle appropriate dresses, to which Asmo insisted I needed matching accessories and shoes too. He even chose my nightwear, to which I had to insist that at the very least needed shorts, nothing too revealing. I also needed a bag to carry my things to the castle. It was a big purchase, but I was satisfied.  
After arriving back at the house of lamentation, I dropped my bags and went to the attic.  
The avatar of sloth seemed to have just woken up.  
“Hey, Belphie, how are you holding up?” I asked.  
He scoffed, “Is that a joke? I’m losing my mind here. I have to say, I’m surprised you came to see me.”  
“Well, you must be super lonely, besides, I thought you should know, we are having a retreat in the Demon Lord Castle, complete with dinners, a party, shady sorcerer and angels included. So, I won’t be able to visit and delight you with how interesting you brothers are. OH and update, your twin and I did the thing.”   
“They are having an exchange party…? Hmph, ridiculous.” Belphegor mused.  
“Yes, I don’t know what possessed Lord Diavolo to actually have your brother’s over at his home. Sounds like headaches for me.” I replied, but I was sure he had other reasons for saying that.  
“But did you say you managed to make a pact with Beel? Because that’s a far more important development to me.” Belphegor was getting straight to business.  
I rolled my eyes, “Really? Selfish much?”  
He looked at me sternly, “You didn’t strike me as the type of person who would come through for me, so I didn’t really have my hopes up, honestly…”  
I sighed exasperated, “Remember, I’m doing this for your brothers. You, I still can’t trust.”   
Belphegor smiled completely ignoring me, “But you seem to have actually gained their trust as surprising as that is. You’ve managed to make pacts with Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub now… finally, you’re halfway through your goal.”  
My eyes narrowed, “Your goal, Belphegor. Stop talking about your brothers as if they weren’t living beings with feelings. They aren’t tools and every time you speak about them, it sounds like you are talking as if I am collecting trading cards.”  
Belphegor clearly had no room for my sentimentality, “Now, let’s hear what else you have to report. What did Lucifer say about the room up in the attic?”  
“He was an asshole and said I can’t be here, but he doesn’t seem to suspect we met. Which is weird, isn’t it? He explained the stairs have a spell so no demons, except Lucifer can climb them.”  
Belphie seemed annoyed about this, but understood this meaning, “humans and angels can climb the stairs so they’re not demons. And what’s more, Lucifer seems confident that you haven’t found out about me being in this room. Since this is Lucifer we’re talking about, I assumed he would’ve put some sort of spell on this room as well, like he did with the staircase. So then. What’s going on here? How is it that you are able to see this room?...” He looked sternly at me, then his face showed that he decided on something, “…Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. Either way, its good news for us. Because this means Lucifer doesn’t think you’ve been in contact with me.” Belphie then gave a mischievous smile.  
“He is going to probably try to kill me again when he finds out. But its still kind of exiting, since I am totally doing something he wouldn’t want me doing. He got on my last nerve.” I said giving a victorious smile.   
Belphie seemed pleased as I also was happy about not pleasing Lucifer, “Also, I’ve learned something new here. Namely, that you’re not just any ordinary exchange student. I suspected as much. There’s a reason you were chosen to come here. Out of all the humans he could have picked, why did Diavolo choose you…?”  
“Um… I don’t think there’s anything special about me that I am aware of?” I questioned.  
“I see…Well then, your next step is clear. You can worry about making pacts with the other brothers later. Right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry.” His seriousness faded and he smiled, “you’ll be going to the Demon Lord’s Castle for this exchange party or retreat of whatever it is, right? You need to search for clues as to what exactly it is that makes you special ,while you’re at Diavolo’s Castle. I’m sure you’re curious to know the truth as well, after all. You must want to know why it is you were chosen. I can’t help but wonder what secrets you’ll dig up. This should be very interesting indeed.”   
“I am not here for your benefit nor entertainment Belphegor, but since it will probably annoy he who should not be named, I am on board. Anyways, I’m going back to hang out with the more wholesome twin!”


	3. In This Castle There’s Only Room For Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to the Castle retreat where Valentina is letting everyone know that she will not stand for the Demon's attitudes.

Chapter 3: In This Castle There’s Only Room For Shenanigans   
It was finally time for the retreat and Mammon was being loud and rowdy. Everyone agreed he was being specially annoying and loud.   
Asmo came down with two suitcases, which had me rolling my eyes as he explained how it was less than what he planned on bringing.   
I was leaning on Levi, watching him play the new game that had just come out; which I barely made any progress in and he was halfway trough maxing out his character. I had no idea how he did it.   
“Send me items? I am too behind!”, no sooner had I asked, he did, at least, when it came to games, Levi was reasonable, as long as I didn’t beat him in anything, we were good. Good thing he had not discovered what type of games I was very good at yet.   
Then he who shall not be named walked in, talking about how we had to be there before the others because he had to be the best in Lord Diavolo’s eyes.  
I leaned over to Satan, “I mean Lord Diavolo is great and all; and I get that he worships that ass, but… does he need to constantly broadcast it?” I asked.  
That earned me one of those rare but genuine Satan chuckles. Levi also chuckled.   
I felt Lucifer’s glare, I doubt he heard me as it was clear no one else did.  
“So, we’re goin’ to the Demon Lord’s Castle… I hope you’re ready Vee, ‘cause there ain’t no guarantee you’ll come back from this alive, ya know?” Mammon sounded like he was trying to scare me.  
I rolled my eyes and I was going to say something but Satan spoke up, “I know you want Valentina to be interested in you, but you do realize it sounds as if you’re trying to scare someone, don’t you Mammon?”  
That had me staring, Mammon was just being Mammon. “What?”  
“What?! Whaddya mean?! Pff, why would I want Vee to be interested in me, huh? There are lotta rumors about that place, that’s a fact. From what I hear, there are ghost wanderin’ the halls, y’know?” Mammon explained.   
“I mean, I am in hell, I would not be surprised, in fact, I am counting on it, so what is your point?” I mean, I figured there was little that could surprise me in hell.   
“Well, what I heard is that there’s an underground labyrinth beneath the castle.” Satan commented.   
“That would also make sense.” I replied.   
Mammon looked like he was the one scared, “So, ghost and an underground labyrinth, huh..? I could totally believe both of those rumors. But at the same time –“  
The catawampus asshole seemed to be done making his boyfriend wait. “Quit standing around and get going!”   
We made out way to the Demon Lord Castle where Lord Diavolo seemed to be excitedly waiting and greeted us and Barbatos welcomed us.  
“Good morning Diavolo, and you too Barbatos.” Lucifer greeted.  
“Good morning!” I beamed.   
“Good morning Miss Valentina.” Barbatos gave me a smile.  
“Vee, Good morning,” Diavolo greeted me with a hug, “I hope you will enjoy your stay in my home.”  
I saw Lucifer rolls his eyes and then he went back to his pride, made it to the castle before the angels and the sorcerer. “Well, I t seems that neither Solomon nor the angels have arrived yet, have they?”  
I rolled my eyes but kept quiet. Mammon, on the other hand, had to say something, “Man, now that’s just shameless. Listen to you pretendin’ like you didn’t hurry over here, all frantic to make it to Lord Diavolo before Solomon and the angels could.”  
“Where’s the lie though?” I commented.   
Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, “Hm? Did you say something Mammon?” I saw him stepping on Mammon.  
“DÁAAAH OW OW OW! My foot! You’re steppin’ on MY FOOT. Lucifer!... Lucifer sir!” Mammon screamed.  
Then there it was, that pang in my chest, that need to defend Mammon. This time it was justified. I stomped over, “You don’t have to be a Catawampus asshole over the fact that he called you out, Lucifer!” I looked at him challengingly.   
“Well, Lucifer, Mammon, I see you two are getting along swimmingly as usual.” Lord Diavolo beamed.   
“If that is what you call that power abuse?” I mumbled.  
“At least Mammon is predictable. No matter what, you can always count on him to act stupid.” Asmo said disappointed.  
Satan looked like a nerve was struck, “Yeah. It’s embarrassing to think that Solomon and the angels are about to get front row seats to all of Mammon’s idiocy.”  
“WHAT?!” Mammon snapped.   
“For once Mammon hasn’t done anything, so ease up in the name calling, unless you guys want Solomon, Luke and Simeon to get a front row to a magicless human schooling unthoughtful demons.” I warned.  
“She ain’t jokin’ she’ll do it. Pact or no pact.” Mammon assured.   
“And now, you are my best friend.” I replied.  
Mammon was blushing, “What?”  
Satan and Asmo both laughed. I did not see what was so funny.   
“ Ah, speaking of our other guest, they’ve just arrived.” Barbatos said, seeming pleased.  
The boys from Purgatory hall walked in, the only one who did not look pleased out of the three of them was Luke.  
“Hello, and good morning! We’ve got quite the crowd here, don’t we?” Simeon said with his everlasting smile.  
“You demons sure know how to get an early start. I see you managed to get here before us.” Solomon commented.   
Luke’s eyes lit up when he saw me, “Vee!” he ran up and hugged me.  
“Luke!” I hugged him back, he was the most precious angel and I loved him. Too pure and good.  
Everyone looked shocked, but Mammon was the first one to speak, “What the…! HEY! What’s the big idea runnin’ up and hugging Vee like that?”  
Beel seemed to agree.  
“Ugh, THIS is why I can’t stand normies…” Levi mumbled.  
“Vee, I’m So happy you’re all right…! So, SO HAPPY! There aren’t even words…!” Luke exclaimed.  
My protec baby instincts kicked in and I hugged him again, “bestest angel! No offence Simeon.”  
Simeon chuckled, “none taken.”  
“What’s all this about?” Satan asked. Clearly, “caring” was not in Satan’s Lexicon.  
“I’m guessing he must feel responsible for what happened… You know, for how Lucifer nearly attacked Vee.” Asmo explained.  
“Correction, I WAS attacked. He used the force and almost killed me. The big boss confirmed my life span was shortened greatly. At least I will die young and leave a pretty corpse.” I replied. Then I looked at Leviathan, “Is he Vader?”  
Levi had to laugh, “LMAO you have no idea!”   
That made me feel like I was missing something. But I did not have a chance to question, as Luke was already talking and the way he sounded melted my heart.   
“I’m so sorry, Vee. You could’ve been hurt- or worse-and it was all my fault…” Luke looked so sad and disappointed.   
“Hey, it isn’t your fault the catawampus asshole has no self-control, Luke, we talked about this. Not your fault. You are a pure precious angel who meant no harm.” I replied sternly.   
“I know I called and apologized for this already, but its such a relief to see you safe and sound. I’ve been beside myself with worry…” Luke looked so sad.  
I saw Lucifer scowl from the corner of my eye.  
“For the last time Luke, I am not angry with you. You are the only relevant being here upset with you. Again, don’t worry about it. Its okay.” I replied.   
Luke’s face lit up, “Are you actually an angel? Is that it? An angel disguised as a human?”   
I smiled, “Nope, but, you are the most precious angel.” I gave him a light kiss on the cheek which had him blushing.   
“I’ve heard rumors that Simeon and Diavolo met and mediated a solution together. Is that right?” Solomon asked.   
“Yes, we did.” Simeon replied.   
“Indeed, yes. Isn’t that right, Lucifer?” Diavolo beamed.   
“…yes.” Lucifer did not look happy about whatever It was.  
“Oooh, now I’m curious~” I said.  
Luke was all pouty and it was adorable.  
Asmo giggled, “Just look at the expression on Luke’s face. He looks like a dog with his tail between his legs.”  
“Shhh… he’ll hear you, Asmodeus.” Satan ushered.   
“LUKE IS NOT A DOG!”I snapped.  
Diavolo seemed way too happy to have guest. “All right, then. Now that we’re all here perhaps we should go ahead and explain how this retreat is going to work.”  
Barbatos nodded and walked to the front center of the room. “Certainly, My lord. The aim of this retreat is for demons, angels, and humans to intermingle so that each may gain a better understanding of the other.”  
“Well, as we’re stayin’ the night, I say the best way to intermingle is by havin’ a pillow fight!” Mammon seemed like he was enjoying the thought.   
“Now then, I’ll begin by explaining what we have planned for each day of the retreat.” Barbatos continued as if he had not been interrupted.   
“Wha… so you’re just gonna ignore me?!” Mammon said disappointed.   
“ROTFLMAO LOOOOOOOOOL!” Leviathan said while laughing.   
I rubbed his back, “It’s okay, let Barbatos finish and leave fun planning for after the scheduled activities.” I whispered.  
Barbatos continued his explanation, “After you’ve taken your belongings to your rooms, we’ll begin with a tour of the Demon Lord’s Castle, where you will have a chance to learn about Devildom history. We’ll be serving Devildom Cuisine for dinner tonight, and I’ve taken the liberty of volunteering to prepare tonight’s meal myself.”  
“Mmm, Barbatos’s authentic Devildom cuisine.” Beel commented, exited for dinner already.   
“Um, Beel… You know you’re drooling.” Levi informed.   
“Tomorrow we’ll be having a scavenger hunt.” Barbatos continued.  
“…Eh? A what now?” Mammon looked like he had never heard of a scavenger hunt before.   
The walking dictionary explained for him, “A scavenger hunt. It’s a game you play in groups. You use pictures and hints to help you hunt down hidden items.”  
“Thanks, Satan.” I turned to Barbatos, “Please continue and I apologize for my housemate’s awful manner. Sadly, I can only put a leash on three of them.” I glared at Levi, Beel and Mammon.  
Beel nodded in understanding, Levi looked scared and Mammon gulped audibly.   
Barbatos nodded and continued, “Each day, we plan to have representatives from one of the three worlds prepare a meal for us. So, tomorrow Luke will be making food from the Celestial Realm. I’m sure it will be quite a treat.”  
“Food from the Celestial Realm, huh…” Beel seemed happy as his stomach growled.   
“Was that your stomach growling just now, Beel? Because for a moment I thought I heard thunder.” Asmo said concerned.   
I sighed and opened the big duffle bag I brough and pulled a big bag of chips and walked over to Beel, “Now, Beel, remember we don’t inhale the food. We pace ourselves. Eat one at the time, slowly so it lasts and it will be more enjoyable. Okay?”  
Beel nodded happily as he grabbed the bag from me.  
“Remember Luke, you’re making Dinner. Which means more than just sweets, understand?” Simeon cautioned.   
Luke looked disappointed, “Aw…o-okay.”  
“I am exited to try your cooking, Luke. I have never had anything from the Celestial Realm.” I encouraged the angel.   
Luke’s eyes lit up, which was mission accomplished.   
“Incidentally, there will also be a dance following dinner tomorrow. Then on day three-the final day- we’ll get to enjoy food from the human world for lunch, which Miss Valentina will be preparing for us.” Barbatos informed.  
“Alright. I can do that.” I replied.   
“Just the thought of getting to eat Vee’s human world cooking is making me hungry…” Beel said as he munched on the chips I had given him.   
“At lest one of my housemates appreciates me.” I mumbled.   
“Well then, why don’t we move to the room assignments? Lord Diavolo will be sharing a room with Lucifer.” Barbatos continued his explanation.  
“I mean, we already knew that.” I commented.  
Luke looked confused and Mammon who stood on my other side tried not to laugh.  
“You have your own bedroom here. Why share a room with me?” Lucifer was the only one shocked by this.   
Diavolo laughed, “Why do you think? Because this is a retreat, of course!”  
“You certainly seem to be looking forward to this.” Lucifer said frowning.   
“Luke, Beelzebub, Leviathan, you will be sharing a room.” Barbatos continued with the room assignments.   
“oof, I am sooo sorry Beel.” I said, he was stuck with the two boys who never shut up.  
“ooh, what’s this? Looks yummy…” Beel said inching towards something Levi had. Beel had finished the chips.   
“Hey! That’s a FIGURINE! It’s Ruri-chan’s pet peetie the Pancake! It’s NOT edible!” Levi exclaimed.   
“I have a really, really bad feeling about this…” Luke said with concern.   
“Levi, maybe you should show Beel and Luke some APROPRIATE anime? You know, educate them while you quietly watch?” I offered.   
Levi looked shocked then he smiled.   
I put an arm around Luke, “You will have fun, these two are some of the best demons.”  
Barbatos continued with the room assignments, “Simeon, Asmodeus, Miss Valentina, you’ll be sharing a room.”   
Mammon made a confused sound.   
“I have ONE rule. At lest one Item of clothing, do I make myself clear, Asmodeus!” I said alarmed.   
Before there could be any protest from Asmo, Barbatos continued, “And Solomon, Mammon, Satan, you’ll be sharing a room as well. And that covers everyone.”  
“…Yo, Asmodeus. Switch rooms with me!” Mammon called.  
That would be a relief, to share a room with him instead of Asmo, but… “We aren’t children, Mammon.”  
“…What? Why?” Asmo was not understanding.   
“Because, um… y’know…Solomon looks like he snores, and…and Satan’s feet probably stink…” Mammon clearly made that up on the fly.   
I rolled my eyes, “rude…”  
“Well, that’s an awfully rude thing to accuse me of. And it’s not true.” Solomon seemed confused.  
Satan was clearly annoyed, “My feet don’t smell. Mammon, the truth is that you want to be in the same room as Valentina, don’t you?”  
Mammon went completely red, “Wh?! You idi…! N-No I don’t! Why would I want to share a room with Vee?! I mean… a human?! And when you sleep in the same room as a human, their smell ends up rubbin’ off on ya. So you should be grateful I’m even willin’ to trade with ya! You should be HONORED, actually!”  
“Look how hard he’s trying to deny it. Looool” Leviathan laughed.   
Mammon could be such an idiot…“Mammon, you are just made of rude today. There will be a human in either room. Solomon, as ethereal as he may seem, is still human, you have no reason to be rude to him. And instead of making stuff up on the spot, why not go with the fact that first, you are in charge of me, second, we have a pact, third, you are looking out for my virtue. Also, we have been in the same room together, alone at that, multiple times, didn’t I sleep on your shoulder once and you actually said I smelled nice.”   
“LOOOL MAMMON JUST GOT OWNED BY A HUMAN and sent.” Leviathan said his post out loud.   
“Ah… I see, So that’s why you want to switch rooms. Is it? Well, in that case, the answer is no. Too bad!” Asmo replied still shocked by his brother’s behavior.   
“WHY NOT?!” Mammon snapped.   
“Maybe because I enjoy seeing that bitter, frustrated look on your face?” Asmo said matter of factly.   
Mammon then looked frustrated and growled at Asmo.   
That got a giggle from Asmo, “Yep, that’s the one! I really DO love that look!”  
Lucifer looked embarrassed, “How long do you all plan on gooffing around? Let’s go. Time to take our belongings up to our rooms.” Then he walked up to Mammon and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.   
“oWWWW! Hey! Lucifer, stop! Quit pullin’ me along by the ear! Ugh, COME ON! What’d I do to deserve this, huh?!” Mammon complained the whole way.   
“It’s okay Mammon, we can hang out until its bedtime.” I called.


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn to to make a woman angry, specially if she is a very powerful witch.

Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned  
“Why do you even bother with that idiot?” Asmo questioned as he walked next to me.  
I, of course had to defend him, “He isn’t an idiot. Yes, he isn’t smart with everything, but his non-money related intents are always good. In the end he is underappreciated and needs love, patience, reassurance and some form of confirmation.”  
“I am sure Mammon has no issues finding affection.” Asmo replied as if I had no clue.   
I smiled, “I am sure he doesn’t, but there isn’t only physical affection. We all need more than just the physical aspect to be happy.”  
That caught Asmo off guard and he remained silent the rest of the way.  
We made our way to the room which had an interesting hexagon type of shape. There was a heart shaped vase, like an actual heart, as in the organ.  
We settled into the room and prepared to meet the others.  
“So, Asmodeus, Valentina, let me take this opportunity to say that I look forward to sharing a space with the two of you these next few days.” Simeon beamed.   
“Awww… Always so kind Simeon, but call me Vee,” I replied.  
“Yes, me too. And I have to say, Vee, Simeon, you two certainly lucked out, now didn’t you?! Considering you get to share a room with me.” Asmo then giggled.   
“Ah, yes. I suppose you could say we’re lucky to have you on the team.” Simeon replied, clearly trying to remain kind in the light of Asmodeus’s self-centeredness.  
Asmo giggled, “Now, now, there’s no need to hide how thrilled you really are right now. Stop and think for a moment. You’ll be sharing a room with me-with Asmodeus himself. Which means you’ll be there when I first wake up in the morning, after I’ve stepped out of the shower, when I get sleepy and start to doze off, when I’m changing clothes. For three days and two nights, you actually get to witness the most private sides of me. Now is that’s not what you call amazing luck , I don’t know what is.”  
Simeon then actually laughed, “I have to say, you really are funny, aren’t you Asmodeus.”  
Asmodeus confidence was not going to falter, “Funny? I believe you mean beautiful… It’s okay you can just come out and say it, you know?”  
“Fine, I will just come out and say it. Not everyone wants to suck your dick, Asmo.” I replied.   
Oof, my loose tongue always up to something.   
Asmo looked shocked then looked at Simeon, in hopes of finding praise there, “What sort of image did you have of me in the first place, Simeon?”  
“…hm, let me think. Well, I suppose I still think of you the same way I did when you were up in the Celestial Realm. “Lucifer, the pride of the Celestial Realm, loved by all of creation.. There was one angel he thought especially beautiful, one whom he praised and kept at his side. ‘twas Asmodeus, jewel of the heavens””  
“Yes…yes, exactly. That’s me.” Asmo was impressed.  
“A traveling minstrel wrote about you once, and it turned out to be an image that stuck. I suppose I see you as someone who’s very attached to that reputation and works day in and day out trying to live up to it.” Simeon spoke sternly for once.  
Now Asmo was shocked and a little disappointed, “So, you’re saying your image of me is someone who wants to be loved?”  
Simeon smiled, “Yes, I suppose that would be accurate.”  
“That makes sense, there is more than physical. As I did mention earlier.”   
Asmodeus looked a little sad, “Mmm… I don’t feel that’s a good description of me, personally. I mean naturally I think no one in the three worlds is more deserving of love than I am. But that’s just common sense, now isn’t it? I mean, is there anyone out there who DOESN’T love me?”  
“Hmm, I wonder, if you were ever to come across a soul that you couldn’t charm-that you couldn’t control-how could you react? Hmmm. It’s an interesting question, wouldn’t you agree, Vee?” Simeon was always too nice.   
“Vee, what do you have to say about this. You think there’s actually someone to there who does not love me?” Asmo now turned to me.   
I felt it was time to slow him down a notch, “Actually Asmo, you can’t cham me, we are friends and I care about you, but I would not say I love you. Also, you must understand, just because you are beautiful, that Isn’t everything you are. I also feel like you desire love and affection beyond the physical, but since all you receive is physical admiration, you cannot realize that IS in fact what you are missing.”  
Simeon looked impressed with my explanation.  
Asmo, however, did not compute, “…Ah, I see what’s going on here. Both of you are jealous of me. That’s it, isn’t it? Ugh, stop it you two. I can’t handle anymore jealous people. I can barely tolerate Levi as it is… Through I suppose I CAN understand how you’d envy me. Really, it should be illegal for anyone to be this wonderful, shouldn’t it?”  
Simeon laughed.  
Asmo struck a nerve, the one about my pact demons. “I think you did not understand, it isn’t envy, its being self-aware, which you aren’t and don’t say rude things about Levi, he is the best otaku and you have no reason to be an ass about him.”  
Then there was a knock on the door and Satan came in, “Hey, the tour of the Demon Lord’s Castle is starting soon”  
With that we headed back downstairs where Luke was already saying he wanted to go home.  
“But Luke, we can hang out!” I exclaimed.   
Simeon looked concerned, “What’s wrong, Luke? You seemed to be in such high spirits earlier.”  
“Yeah. Suddenly that cute little tail of yours is hanging down like a sad doggy, you know?” Asmo agreed.  
“I’m NOT dog! And I DON’T have a tail!” Luke had his little hands in fists.   
“For fucks sake, can you not be an asshole for once?” I asked exasperated.   
“You’re so lucky, Simeon… Unlike me, you have relatively decent roommates.” Luke sighed.   
“Wait, I AM decent and what did they do?” I asked looking at Beel and Levi accusingly.  
“My room is AWFUL! First off, Leviathan is taking up almost half of the room to perform a strange ritual worshipping some sort of idol!” Luke seemed shooked.   
I giggled, “I bet Levi was glorious.”  
Leviathan seemed happy, “Well, tomorrow is the birthday festival of one of my favorite characters. When the clock strikes midnight, I’ve got to go online and start streaming. To share my deep passion, and joy, and infatuation-“  
Luke had to interrupt, “Ugh, at least speak in a language I can understand! As for Beelzebub, HE suddenly started eating one of the paintings in out room.”  
“That picture of the fruit was too lifelike, I thought it was real.” Beel was unfaced.   
Luke, was so disappointed though, “Right, but shouldn’t you have realized it was a painting BEFORE eating the entire thing.?!”   
I giggled, “Now Beel, lets not eat things from the walls, or floor, or eat the furniture, it’ll give you a tummy ache and we both brought a ton of snacks. You won’t go hungry here, so respect other’s property please.”  
“Hey now, Levi, Beel. You shouldn’t tease the doggy too much, got it?” Mammon said.   
“I’m NOT a doggy!” Luke snapped.  
“Mammon, stop calling him that, don’t try me.” I warned.   
“What’s going on? Suddenly you seem to be in an awfully good mood, Mammon. Did you spot something in your room that you might be able to sell for a profit?” Asmo asked.   
Mammon was taken aback by the accusation, “Wh….? N-N-No, I’m not plannin’ to do anything like that! I mean, I’m totally not thinkin’ about maybe stealin’ something outta the castle if I get the chance! And it’s not like Solomon, Satan and me realized we’ve got shared interests and common goals because Solomon wants tome magical items that belong to the Demon King and Satan just want to give Lucifer a black eye and that suddenly things got more intrestin’ when we realized we could work together. It’s not like that at all, understand?!”  
“Solomon, shut that idiot up right now.” Satan sighed.   
Solomon looked done, “Don’t look at me. Isn’t he your responsibility? You are technically brothers, after all.”  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, “Mammon, why do you think you have no friends, asides from me? This is exactly why. It would do you good to not talk so much. Hey, Solomon, enlighten me, why do Demons LOVE to hear themselves talk? With the exception of Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, who are quite pleasant.”  
Solomon chuckled, “I do not have the answer to the particular question. But you seem to keep your pact demons in line, you are running a tight shift there.”  
“No, I am not trying to enforce the pact unless its warranted and I have come to terms with the fact that the word pact is a fancy term for adoption.” I said with a sigh.  
“Well, looks like everyone’s here now.” Lord Diavolo said with his never fading smile.   
Lucifer, of course wanted to get back to business, “in that case, let’s begin out tour of the demon lord’s castle.”  
“…oh man, that was CLOSE! Good thing Lucifer didn’t hear what I said.” Mammon exclaimed.  
“I would be surprised if half the Devildom didn’t hear you.” I mumbled.   
Lucifer merely glanced over at his brother, “Mammon, when the tour is over, I expect you to come to my room and explain everything about what you just mentioned in detail.”  
“YIKES!”  
“Told ya’!~” I said rolling my eyes.  
“What an idiot…” Satan commented, clearly, he was more disappointed in himself for speaking his mind in front of Mammon who clearly could not keep a secret.   
“Now, Now, I think it’s nice to have at least one foolish character in the group you can tease. It lightens things up a little, don’t you think?” a voice which I recognized came from the hallway.   
Simeon seemed startled by the voice, “…wait a second. Where did that voice come from?”  
“Whoopsie! I suppose I really should have introduced myself earlier” I looked over to the little D of Greed, “Hello the, I’m Little D No.2. Ah, but you can call me Number two, if you would mmkay?”  
I gave an uncharacteristic squeal and dashed over and hugged the Little D. and I nuzzled it affectionately.   
“Vee!” Number two exclaimed, returning my affections.   
“Wh-What is THAT?! A tiny demon…?” Luke asked.   
Beel smiled, “Looks yummy.”  
“Beel, no! Two isn’t food!” I exclaimed.   
“Careful, Beel. He’ll make you sick to your stomach,” Solomon warned.  
Diavolo took over explaining, “You all know about the Little D’s, don’t you? After all, they help Vee with any tasks we assign.”  
“Or rather, they are supposed to. Valentina seems to have befriended all of them and it seems that tasks are not getting done properly.” Lucifer commented.   
“Hey, we do the tasks!” Two exclaimed.   
“Yes, we do, we just get through everything quickly and have time to do other things, like get to know the cute little D’s. If you took that stick out of your catawampus ass, you might be able to enjoy something other than being a catawampus asshole.” Yes, I was being petty and that was Lucifer’s nickname now.   
Lord Diavolo seemed to think it best to interrupt before we continued our banter, “Apparently, Barbatos has some student council business to attend to at the moment, so I thought I’d ask Number Two here to be out tour guide. He may be small, but he’s very helpful.”  
I very childishly stuck my tongue out at Lucifer and then pulled away from the Little D.   
Lucifer ignored me and smiled, “Yes. He’s MUCH more helpful than a certain OTHER “number two” I know.   
I rolled my eyes, now he acknowledged Two because Lord Diavolo did. But, he took a jab at Mammon, and I was still in a pact with him, “Hey, that is like, super rude. He’s helpful!”  
Mammon seemed to have missed the memo, “A certain other number two? … Who’s that?”  
Leviathan was incredulous, “You know, every once in a long while , I’m actually a little envious of you for being like this, Mammon.”  
Mammon was just confused but Levi being envious seemed like a compliment to him.   
Number Two went back to his assigned task, “Okie dokie then, I’ll go ahead and give a quick rundown of what we’re going to be seeing on our tour, Th history of the Demon Lord’s Castle is the history of Devildom itself! We’re going to be viewing all sorts of historical artifacts and works of art housed here in the castle and in the process, you’ll learn all about the Devildom!”  
“Boring…” Mammon said.   
I jabbed my elbow into Mammon’s side. “Oh, that sounds so cool. Two, you have been holding out on me.”  
“I will be happy to tell you more when we are in your task time.” The Little D moved around and started speaking of the portraits, “So, let’s start with this portrait here.”  
Satan looked disappointed that the portrait needed an explanation, “I doubt you even need to introduce HIM, right?”  
“Don’t be so sure, Satan. After all. I’m guessing Valentina doesn’t know who this is.” Simeon explained.   
Two was a little more considerate, “Right, so this is a portrait of the great Demon King himself!”  
“Ah, right, so that’s what he looks like. The last time I saw him was at a ceremony over a thousand years ago.” Luke seemed surprised as well.   
Diavolo nodded sternly, “Yes, I haven’t seen my father in several hundred years myself. He’s slumbering at the bottom of the Devildom now. I’d say he isn’t much interested in the world at large these days.”  
Solomon was more focused on his goal, “That crown there… what is it? I’m guessing it must belong to the Demon King?”  
That was something Two had not taken into account, ”Hmm? .. Oh, you’re right! I didn’t even notice that crown there. Oh, you’re right! I didn’t even notice that crown there. And as for whether it belongs to the Demon King… I think maybe it could?”  
“Actually, that belonged to the previous Demon King.” Lucifer explained.   
The little D studied the crown, “Oh wow! It looks like you’re right, actually! The former Demon King’s inscription is etched into the inside surface.”  
“Huh, interesting! You certainly do know a lot about this stuff, don’t you Lucifer?” Asmo said clearly impressed.   
“That’s because when I first came here, Diavolo explained what each item here was. It took him hours.” Lucifer explained.   
Lord Diavolo was delighted and he chuckled, “Right! I did didn’t I! Ah, the memories!”  
“Man, I’ve gotta hand it to Lord Diavolo. Even when Lucifer gets sarcastic like that, it STILL doesn’t bother him,” Mammon said.   
“Assuming it registered as sarcasm to him in the first place.” Solomon commented.   
We were led upstairs where there were paintings everywhere, of course, Mammon was thinking of possible profit.   
Then we heard a scream. Asmo was the only one to recognize that scream.   
There was a painting of a beautiful woman who sounded very angry and she started snaping at Asmodeus.   
Lucifer explained that the painting was of Helene who was a witch.   
WAS, did that mean she wasn’t anymore?   
Asmodeus looked shocked, “Wait… Helene? Why does that name sound familiar?”  
“Because it is a fairly common name and you have probably fucked many Helene?” I prompted.  
Asmo didn’t listen as he was busy having his epiphany, “Yes, of course! Helene! I remember now!”  
“So what’s goin’on here, anyway?” Mammon asked as if it was not obvious.   
Two explained Helene’s history, as she was of ‘unparalleled beauty’ and of course Asmodeus banged her and had her betray her lover. The whole situation erupted into a war and Helene’s reputation was ruined.   
Satan sounded disappointed.   
Levi was living for this, “One of Asmodeus’s ex-girlfriends just showed up! OMG! And… sent!” he posted it on social media.  
Luke was now disappointed, “Leviathan, you know you sound like a teenage girl, right?”  
As I was already pulling out my D.D.D. to react to the post.   
Asmodeus looked delighted as if he had bumped into an old friend and not an ex whose life he destroyed, “Now wait a minute, everyone. We’re talking about something that happened hundreds of years ago! But regardless…. Helene, I never expected to run into you here of all places! What are the chances?! Wow, it’s been sooo long! So, what up to these days, hm?”  
I looked at him incredulously, “She has clearly been staring at a hallway. She’s fucking mounted to the wall!”  
Solomon also looked disappointed, “Wow, it’s almost like he’s trying to flirt….”  
I facepalmed, “Asmodeus is flirting with a frame…” That seemed like a good thing to comment on Leviathan’s post, so I did.   
“Well, isn’t that nice, running into an old friend again like this.” Diavolo beamed.   
Lucifer looked concerned, “It doesn’t seem like she considers herself an old friend”  
Helene explained how Demetrios, her former lover’s nephew sealed her away in a painting.   
After expressing his shock, Asmo just made things worst, “You know, Demetrios’s father was a grade A hunk, so I imagine his son must’ve turned into quite a man himself.” Asmo seemed upset for missing that one, he probably half her family. “Why didn’t you tell me this happened to you? I would’ve come straight over to help. Ugh, Helene you’re so stubborn, you know that?”  
Helene was not pleased, “SilENCE!”  
Asmo giggled, “Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve heard you say that! Ah, the memories”  
I was appalled, “I did NOT need to know that…”  
“Know what?” Luke asked looking up at me questioningly.   
I looked at Simeon for help who just shook his head. Luckily, Asmo was not done being oblivious and Helene was screaming about how awful he was, “…Not a day has passed that I haven’t thought of how much I hate you, how much I RESENT you! NOT ONE SINGLE DAY!”  
“mmhmm, thank you. I missed you too,” Asmo beamed.   
“You didn’t even remember her….” I mumbled incredulously again.   
“Maan, she’s not getting’ through to him AT ALL!” Mammon sighed.   
Helene was officially done, “I may be imprisoned inside this portrait, but I haven’t lost all my power. Oh… no, in fact I still have power enough to capture you, as you’re about to see…!”   
“Oh dear! Everyone be careful now, mmay? Because it just happens that Helene’s portrait is known to drag those who look at it inside the painting itself!” Two warned.   
I saw from the corner of my eye as Lucifer had gestured towards lord Diavolo and moved to a safe distance, Simeon took the hint and dragged Luke along. Two had kept a safe distance the entire time.   
Mammon had been inspecting the paining probably seeing how much it was worth, “DÁAAAAH, I’M BEIN’DRAGGED IN! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER?!”  
“Aaaaah! Mammon grabbed onto me, and now he’s pulling Me into the painting too! OMG!... Sent!”  
“Not the time Levi!” I snapped.   
“Waddya expect?! You where the closest thing for me to grab! Now c’mon, Levi! Dig in! We’re loosin’ ground here!” Mammon said as if it were obvious.   
Levi commented on his lifestyle making him not fit for this an Beel was too hungry. Solomon grabbed Asmo’s arm, “hey, Solomon? Why are you holding onto my arm?”  
“Because when it comes down to it, this is all your fault. So, if I’m going in, so are you.” Solomon said sternly.   
“Well the, in that case, I’m pulling in Vee along with us!” Asmo beamed.  
“I never trusted you Sorcerer, but now, I like you a whole lot better, fuck this hedonistic asshole!” I snapped.   
“Oooh, Vee, I understand wanting me, but you should have said something sooner!” Asmo beamed.   
“Not like that!” I snapped.  
Then everything went dark.


	5. Stay Clear of Dangerous Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina is not backing down in the face of Pride's treats and she is going to let him know. Even if in danger and in pain.
> 
> Valentina also learns of what other creatures live in the Devildom.

Chapter 5: Steer Clear of Dangerous Beasts  
I heard Solomon’s voice calling my name as I opened my eyes. The place was like a dungeon type of maze and Solomon was next to me.  
“Ah, good. You’re awake” Solomon seemed relieved.  
“Ay dios mio, madre del verbo, where the fuck are we now?” I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes in exasperation.  
“I’m not sure. I woke up and found myself here, same as you. Looks like we’re the only ones here. Two humans alone together in an unfamiliar area of the Devildom… this isn’t safe. I’d better go ahead and call Asmodeus over.” Solomon was clearly thinking out loud.  
“As cute as your concern for me is, as I know you can handle yourself, how the hell are you summoning that hedonistic asshole?” I asked.  
Solomon seemed amused by my ignorance. “By summoning him. If you have a pact with a demon, you can call them to your side whenever you want. Though I ‘m guessing it would be a difficult task for you, since you have almost no magical power.”  
I glared, “I get it Sorcerer, I suck, I know. Which means you should enlighten me more often.”  
Solomon looked at me sternly, “Here, watch.” Solomon then started emanating a pretty aura in shades of purples and maybe fuchsia? And a sparkle, like stars which resembled the ones on his cloak were emanating from him. “Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I, Solomon, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus!”  
Then Asmodeus just kind of dropped from the roof, “DÁAAH! Ow… that hurt… Solomon, how many times have I told you to be more gentle when summoning me? What if I had injured my face hm? What then?”  
Solomon was not faced by Asmo’s annoyance, “Stop complaining, Asmo. This is your fault….. Anyways, where are we?”  
Asmo still did not seem to happy, “Don’t ask me! From the looks of it, I’m guessing we’re in that undergrown labyrinth or whatever that’s supposed to be beneath the Demon Lord’s Castle – the one Stan and Mammon mentioned.”  
“Labyrinth? Like a maze, all I can think about is The Shinning and I am not into this.” I said full of all the nopes.  
“Vee, there might be worst things here than a crazy man with a blunt weapon.” Solomon said with a solemn expression, “What happened to the others?”  
“How should I know? But I’ll tell you this much: We’d better find Beel before he gets REALLY hungry. We have to get him out of here, or we’ll have a real problem on our hands. If he gets too hungry, he’ll lose control and go on a rampage. He could end up destroying the entire castle, and then Lucifer would be SUPER mad!”  
“Lucifer is always angry about something. If this didn’t involve Beel being too hungry and losing control, I would be all for it.” I said and shrugged.  
“Hmm. I have to say, I’d enjoy watching Lucifer tear into your brothers for doing something like that. But yeah, I’ve got no interest in being involved myself.” Solomon replied.  
I looked at Solomon and gasped, “Did we just have a moment? Did we bond? You are like totally on my top 4 beings in the world right now and my favorite human.”  
Solomon smiled at me but went back to business, “I guess we should start by finding Mammon and Leviathan, since they were sucked in as well.  
We walked around for what seemed like hours and I was wondering why couldn’t Solomon summon Levi too? Is there like a limit of summons you can have at a time? Is there a cooldown period? Is there mana involved and he has to refill his mana gouge?  
My inner ramblings were interrupted by Asmo questioning how this was his fault.  
“You know, you should apologize to Helene, her life went to shit and she is trapped all because you decided to meddle.” I said sternly.  
Asmo seemed appalled by my suggestion, “Apologize? Me? I’m sorry, but I’m not quite sure why you’d want me to do that.”  
“Because it’s the right and noble thing to do?” I prompted.  
“I mean, true, I suppose an entire country was destroyed in the end, but how could I have known that would happen, hm? It’s not like I manipulated Helen, after all. I simply gave her an opportunity to have what she wanted- to unleash her inner desire.” He spoke as if he had made Helene a favor. “You see, everyone desires something. Everyone has lust in their heart. No matter how noble and saintly they may be, they’re always keeping something locked up in there,” Asmo gave me a pointed look as he continued justifying himself, “As hard as they may try to control it, deep inside they wish they could do what they wanted and have what they want. They’re constantly fighting the urge to stop suppressing it, to set desire free… and it’s the same with you as well, isn’t it, Vee?” Asmodeus got in front of me uncomfortably close. I looked up into his eyes defiantly, “I wonder… who is it you desire? What sort of secret shameful thoughts are hidden inside that heart of yours? Why not let me help you reach inside and unleash it?”  
“First, last I heard you saw me like a pretty diamond inside, second you have done this before, it did not work, so third, try me, bitch?” I said in defiance.  
“….Hey!” Solomon said uncomfortably.  
“Quiet, Solomon. We’re having a moment here.” Asmo snapped.  
“Are you sure now’s the time for that?” Solomon asked sternly.  
“Yes, things are just starting to get good…” Asmodeus replied.  
“Good how? Because I challenged the Avatar of Lust?” I asked, Asmo could not read the room.  
“Okay, but you should probably know that Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub are being chased by a giant snake right now.” Solomon informed.  
“…Come again?” Asmo seemed to finally focus.  
“WHAT?” I asked.  
Then I heard Mammon and Levi scream. Beel said he was too hungry to run.  
“Oh, no my bois!!!” I exclaimed.  
Solomon looked at me, “Why do I feel that has a double meaning?”  
“Shh, Solomon, you don’t know me enough to know that, but you are totally right, now! MY BOIS NEED HELP!!!” I exclaimed.  
“Wait. What’s that thing chasing them?” Asmo said shocked.  
“It’s a snake, and a really big one at that.” Solomon replied.  
“Gah… it’s giant. And disgusting! Ugh , I hate having to look at unattractive things.” Asmo said with strain.  
I looked at the snake, really looked at it and it was huge, it had a blue and green pattern on its scales… it was beautiful!!! My mind stopped, it did the thing it did when I saw an animal and I was now soft and I wanted to pet it.  
“Hey, how ‘bout you stop talkin’ and HEEEEEELP!” Mammon screamed snapping me out of my animal appreciating.  
“I am a fan of eating, but I’m not interested in being eaten. “ Beel looked annoyed.  
Solomon had to be the one to bring our back to business, “As if we didn’t already have enough problems as it is, they had to go and bring us another one. Well, we’d better get out of here.”  
“Get out of here and go where exactly?!” Levi exclaimed .  
Solomon sighed, “Just shut up and follow me.” Solomon said.  
“Yup, follow the shady sorcerer down an ominous hallway, in the catacombs of the demon king’s castle, in hell. It ‘s all about preservation, isn’t it?” I said following Solomon.  
We managed to get away and made it to an area with jail cells, of course there’s jail cells. And of course, being followed by the snake was Mammon’s fault who wanted to sell it’s skin. “…that monster suddenly came after us, all mad ‘n stuff…!”  
“He’s NOT a monster. He’s Henry 1.0” Levi exclaimed.  
“…what?” Asmo asked shocked.  
“Henry…? Wait, you mean THAT Henry?!” Mammon asked.  
“Are you Sure?” Beel asked.  
Everyone was in the loop except me, “Wait, what? Come again? Leviathan, Explain!”  
“I know Henry when I see him. And that is Henry, no doubt about it. I can’t believe I’d find him down here of all places…”Levi said.  
“Can someone explain to me what does sneik boi have to do with giant pretty snek?” I exclaimed.  
Solomon chuckled.  
“He’s talking about the pet snake he used to have. Every time Levi gets a new pet he names it Henry.” Finally, Beel explained.  
“Ummm… I want to say you’re on your fourth Henry at this point, right?” Asmo said.  
Levi was annoyed, “No, you’re WAY off. I’m currently keeping Henry 2.0”  
“So, your brothers are exaggerating because you have had two pets named Henry?” I asked incredulously.  
“I kept Henry 1.0 in his glass case and took really good care of him, but one day he disappeared. How many years has it been at this point, I wonder…? He was in his case in my room that day, and the door windows were all shut, yet he still managed to vanish without a trace. I looked all over for him. Later, when I moved rooms, I expected to find bones. Every time I picked up something to move it, I was scared. Bit I never did find the remains of Henry 1.0.” Levi said a little bit frustrated.  
“Aww, Levi, that sucks, I wonder how that happened.” I said patting his shoulder.  
“ I don’t believe it. I never thought I’d see him again!” Levi then was smiling brightly. “But there he is, alive and well – and he’s gotten so BIG! Oh, it’s such a relief. I’m so glad he’s all right.”  
“As he tried to eat us… “ I mumbled…  
“Well, I sure ain’t!” Mammon exclaimed.  
“Anyway, I at least managed to snap a selfie with him as we were running away. Here, check it out!” Levi beamed as he showed his selfie.  
“You actually had time to take a SELFIE?!” Mammon was rightfully shocked.  
I was impressed, “Wow, Levi!!! That is amazing, much skills!”  
“If he used to be your pet, do you there’s some way to pacify him?” Solomon asked, of course being the only one to focus on the task at hand.  
That seemed to upset Levi, “Nope, no way. He looked like he’d forgotten me completely”  
“Well yes, I’d say so, considering he just tried to eat you…” Asmo commented.  
“We should attack it. We should take that thing down, then grill it up and eat it. I’m hungry.” Beel said sternly.  
“No! I won’t let you hurt Henry 1.0! and he’s NOT FOOD!” Levi snapped.  
“I have to agree with Otaku lord, we are not going to kill the pretty snake and we certainly not eating it.” I replied.  
“Okay then what SHOULD we do? If we don’t do somethin’ about that snake, we’re never gonna get outta here!” Mammon exclaimed.  
“We are NOT killing Henry 1.0! No killing animals in my presence.” I exclaimed.  
Levi smiled, “Thank you. Vee is the only person making sense right now.”  
“We don’t necessarily need to hurt Henry to get out of here. There’s another strategy we could try.” Solomon said smugly.  
“Really? There is?!” Levi seemed happy.  
“Oh Solomon, I knew you’d come up with something Not only are you good-looking, you’re smart, too!” Asmo beamed.  
“Thanks. All right, I’ll be counting on you to make this work, Asmodeus” Solomon had a plan.  
“Huh? Me?” Asmo asked shocked.  
“Ah, I see what he’s thinkin! While that snake is cheiwn’ on Asmo, the rest of us can make our escape!” Mammon seemed like he was willing to do just that.  
“Uh, no. That should be YOUR job, Mammon. As the stupidest one among us, it’s only right.” Asmo said in disappointment.  
“Oh, no nu-uh! No feeding Mammon to Henry 1.0! He’ll get a tummy ache!” Levi fussed.  
“Um… Solomon, I know what you are getting at, but can’t you summon smarter demons? You have to have a pact with other demons in the vicinity, I mean, come on. I know Asmo created charming… but looks seem to come with sass and not enough brain.” I sighed.  
Solomon shook his head, “You deal with this on the daily huh?”  
“Every fucking day. These two share a brain and that one wants to be fed all the time and this one is too into himself to get his brain to do much else.” I replied solemnly.  
“HEY! You guys are bein’ REAL RUDE, ya’ know that?!”Mammon snapped.  
“Are you thinking of using Asmo to mesmerize the snake?” Beel asked sternly.  
“I am so sorry I doubted you Beel!” I exclaimed as I pulled out another snack for him that I had in my duffel bag.  
Solomon had bigger plans in mind. “Exactly. We should use Asmodeus’s natural charm. If he can manage to tame Henry and win him over, then maybe he’d be willing to show us the way out of the labyrinth.”  
“Ah, Okay… yes. Well, I suppose I could do that.” Asmo seemed pleased. “You know, it really should be illegal to be so stunningly beautiful that you can even charm a snake. I’m so attractive sometimes I scare even myself!”  
Amongst the praising himself, Beel managed to warn us that Henry found us. Solomon asked me and Mammon to distract the Henry while he worked on amplifying Asmodeus’s powers. I dragged Mammon into the hallway in front of Henry.  
“I use Greed as a meat shield!” I exclaimed.  
Solomon performed the incantation and Asmo was too into it. But it worked and Henry led us out of the labyrinth. 

The next day we had the treasure hunt and Asmodeus had to make it about himself and he kept jumping on everyone’s pics, he even charmed a damn statue!  
I was done and I was going to give him a piece of my mind. “Asmo!”  
“What? Did you follow me hoping we could have a little alone time?” Asmo said suggestively.  
“Trust me Asmodeus, if I wanted alone time with you, I would tell you. But you are too self-absorbed, that type of attitude just dims how you look, it makes you unlikeable. Sex is not everything, the kind of demon you are is what really defines you, not how many think you are beautiful and I will not be wanting alone time with you until you internalize that you hedonistic asshole!”  
“What? So now you’ve come to lecture me too? Is that it?” Asmo asked.  
“Yes! You are so into yourself, that you completely forgot about the purpose of today. The universe does not revolve around you Asmodeus, no matter how much you believe that.” I replied sternly.  
“oh, reeeealy? Is that what you think? Vee, I see you looking into my eyes right now. You don’t feel anything? Like, really? Nothing at all?.... I was trying to charm you. You know, like I did down in the labyrinth. You saw how I tamed Levi’s old pet snake, right? You’re just a human. Yet, for some weird reason, it seems like my power doesn’t work on you.” Asmo seemed disappointed.  
“Sorry, but your looks don’t do it for me. I need a little more personality.” I mused.  
Asmo looked offended. “Even so, if you think you can control me, well you’ve got another thing coming!”  
“Well, if you want to feel controlled by me, you can make a pact with me.” I said in the most suggestive tone I could muster.  
“Me? Make a pact with you?” Asmo actually laughed. “What? Do you think that because I made a pact with Solomon, I’m willing to do it with any human who comes along?”  
I was not going to back down, “No… not because of that, but because I am NOT ‘any human’” I air quoted “because, you can’t control me, you can’t make me submit. Because I might be the one person that isn’t enamored with your looks and I might be the one person outside of your family, who would never want to have sex with you. If we were to make a pact, then you would have access to an actual vulnerable side of me. Because I care about something beyond your` appearance and deep inside, you know you want- no you need that as well.”  
“Please, If you think I ‘m that easy, you’re mistaken - very mistaken.. Still… if you want me that badly to make a pact with me that badly, then what do you say to this? If you can manage to outwit Lucifer somehow, then I’ll be willing to recognize you as someone worthy of me. If you really wan tot make a pact with me, then…. Surely you can do something like that, tight?”  
“Wait a minute, Asmo, First, I thought we were having a moment, second I can only piss him off, he’s guarded around me, how the fuck do you expect me to outsmart al carbon ese?” I asked incredulously.  
“Okay, how about this? I want you to get a picture of Lucifer while he’s asleep.” Asmo answered.  
“FML…”  
I made a bullshit excuse over dinner to get Information on where Lucifer’s and Diavolo’s room was.  
Now the party had started, and all the demons were in their demon forms. I had to admit, my bois looked amazing in their demon forms.  
Mammon walked up to me all blushing, “Yo, Vee Um, like… you know… Uh, I mean, like um, L-like, you’ve gotta have weird tastes to ask a human like you to dance. I’m guessing no one here’s gonna do that, huh? So y’know, as long as you don’t have a partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a li’l bit”  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, what am I going to do with this boi.  
“Mammon, why not just admit you want to dance with Valentina?” Satan said.  
Then Levi came to make fun of Mammon, “You’re such a loser! And a total tsundere! Loool People are sick of characters like that! … Didn’t you get the memo? Lololol! Those character are so yesterday! LMAO”  
“Hey, Levi, sure, that is what he is, but what are you? You are also a total tsundere. So, you have no room to criticize Mammon.” I replied smugly.  
“GRRRR! Get outta here, both of you! Shoo! Shoo!” Mammon exclaimed.  
“Valentina, come dance with me . Now.” Lucifer walked up to me with a brilliant smile on his face, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.  
“A gentleman asks, not demands. Have you ever heard of Consent? Can’t you behave civilized even in the Demon Lord’s Castle? Seriously Lucifer.” I said exasperated.  
Lucifer ignored me as we arrived at the dancefloor, “Do you know how to dance?”  
“I have heard that I wouldn’t be Latina enough if I couldn’t dance.” I replied, rolling my eyes, yes I had been told that before.  
Lucifer smiled, “Wonderful! then I don’t have to bother explaining things.” Then he got serious, “In general, there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone to dance. For example, they might be interested in them, they might want to touch them, or they might simple be doing it out of politeness. Or it could be because they want to have a private conversation.”  
“Of course, you just wanted to have a private talk with me, and here I though you wanted to touch me, you know, since you couldn’t dismember me a few days ago.” I replied trying to sound disappointed.  
“What is it you’re plotting with Asmo?” Lucifer asked sternly.  
I gasped, “are you jealous, Lucifer?” abounding suggestive.  
He snorted, squeezing my had to drive in his threat. “Let me make one thing clear: I respect my brothers’ freedom to do as they wish. However, if I ever sense that you’ve become a threat to either Diavolo or us, then I will show no mercy. Understood?”  
“Look, Lucifer, I am trying to get along with everyone, I care about your brothers. I want to get along and be friends, with everyone, except you.” I replied sternly.  
“Well, that’s not what I want” Lucifer replied, he was staring daggers down at me.  
“Lucifer, if you wanted to get up close and personal, there are other ways, other that do not involve breaking my hand.” I replied in the sexiest tone I could muster  
He was no longer amused, and I could tell by his death grip.  
“I have to say, I am a little disappointed… This is not what I was expecting.”  
He did not dignify that with a response.  
If I creeped him out he would relax,? “Harder, daddy?”  
His face gave me the proper reaction, but he did hold me tighter.  
“I say, this is the worst service I have ever received, I demand to see the manager, where is Lord Diavolo?” I said looking around. I was being over dramatic, and I gave him a sly smile.  
Lucifer was holding my hand so tight that it was painful, and I was so close to him that his prideful aura was dizzying.  
“Pardon me.” Solomon walked up to us, “Well, looks like a new song has started. I’d love the chance to dance with Vee. Might I cut in?” Solomon said politely.  
“Fine. I get the feeling that you’ve gotten the message, and you understand what I’m telling you, Valentina. I’m glad we got to have this little talk.” Lucifer said smugly and walked away.  
Solomon came to dance and I was glad this song was lighter. “You look a little pale. Did Lucifer say something to you?”  
I sighed, “I mean of course he said something, he loves to hear himself talk, but still thank you for coming to my rescue. I really do appreciate it, being so close to him made me feel sick.”  
“No need to thank me. Think nothing of it. This is the Devildom. When it comes down to it you’re human and that makes you different. Never forget that.” Solomon frowned as he looked at our entwined hands, clearly noticing my hand was red, “You may have made pacts with demons, but you still lack the power to command them.” Solomon’s hand felt cool, like a pleasant cooling. I figured this was his magic at work.  
“Thank you…How do I do that? I mean, I don’t know if I really want to command them, but it can come in handy…” I replied.  
Solomon then explained how magic works and said I could not use it. “Would you like me to lend you my power? Let’s just say I’m curios to know what would happen if I did. You’re a destabilizing element here in this world. I can’t say what might happen if I do this, which is exactly what makes it interesting” Then I felt a surge of power in me, “there, I’ve put a spell on you.”  
“But I can’t be yours, I am not emotionally available,” I said suggestively.  
Solomon chuckled, clearly understanding the song reference, “As of this moment you have use of my powers for the next six hours. You should experience what it’s like to control a demon and the use of my powers. We are on a retreat after all. Why waste this opportunity. So, go…. Show me what you can do. I’m counting on you to deliver.”  
“So, I have become king Solomon’s court jester now?” I asked jokingly.  
“I do not recall having one, much less one this interesting.” Solomon replied, I could hear the hint of teasing in his voice.  
Right, the books said King Solomon had an interest in foreign women, “I mean, I doubt a man with over 100 human partners would require much of other entertainment. “  
Solomon chuckled, “You are full of surprises, I can’t wait to see what you do with my power.” Glad he acknowledged that I was well read.  
With that the song ended, Solomon found someone else to entertain and I made my way back to where I saw Mammon, of course, getting all sorts of attention. I didn’t blame them, he was attractive and loved to brag, a lot of people are into that, I figured so did demons.  
“Mammon, I don’t think you finished asking me to dance, before you stuck up brother interrupted. Can we dance now?” I beamed.  
Mammon blushed, “Eh… Sure, I’ll dance with ya’ human. I mean, I wasn’t gonna ask, but ya’ know, I am in charge of ya’. Gotta make sure the human is happy.” He looked at his fans, “Excuse me, I gotta deal with the human.”  
He got all sorts of comments at being kind and considerate. Clearly, these demons did not know the Avatar of Greed.  
I rolled my eyes, then I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor where a slow song was playing, so I got very close to him, which had him all red. “Honestly, I rather dance with you than you catawumpus brother.”  
“Ya’ do? … I mean, of course ya’ do! Who wouldn’t want to dance with the Great Mammon!” He beamed.  
I couldn’t help but smile. After sometime dancing I placed my head on his shoulder so I could discreetly whisper, “Asmo asked me to take a picture of Lucifer sleeping.”  
Mammon’s eyes widened as he pulled slightly away, “Ya’ crazy? Ya aren’t trying are ya?”  
“You, Levi and Beel can help. He said he would make a pact with me If I did!” I said a little whine in my tone.  
Mammon rolled his eyes, knowing I would go through with this with or without him; “tch, you are a real pain, ya’ know that?” I just smiled up at him. “Fine, I’ll help ya’, I will let Levi and Beel know, but after the party!”  
I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek as the song ended. 

Mammon was sweet enough to make a group text with the other bois to inform them. Levi was all in and I loved this big nerd, he even bought off Beel. I basically glomped Levi when we met up, he did not take kindly to it. Because it was a normie tactic, because of course he thought that. Mammon didn’t like the display of affection either.  
As soon as we entered what we thought was the room, everything was black and then we heard growling, which I knew for a fact was not Beel’s stomach. I grabbed onto the nearest boi, because I did not like, not being able to see what was in front of me.  
“Don’t make weird noises, Mammon.” Beel whispered.  
“Huh? You are the one making weird noises, Beel.” Mammon whispered back.  
“…Oh. Guess it must be my stomach.” Beel replied.  
Then there was the growl again.  
“That is not your stomach…” I mumbled.  
“Wait, no its not. That didn’t come from my stomach. It came from somewhere above Levi’s head.” Beel said.  
“Beel, I TOLD you to stop drooling, didn’t I? ugh, gross.” Levi exclaimed  
There was another growl.  
“I’m not drooling right now.” Beel said.  
“Uh, yes you are. You’re drooling all over my arm. I feel it. Thick, sticky, warm drool dripping down onto me.” Leviathan continued sounding grossed out.  
Mammon seemed to realize something. “Hey, do you feel a breeze in here. Like every so often there’s this warm, wet air, almost like something breathing onto us. And it smells like something dead.”  
“Saliva and breath that smells like something dead.. sort of reminds me of Cerberus.” Beel replied.  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!” Leviathan said with concern.  
“Wait! He’s real!!! Why did I not know this?! I have to pet him!” I beamed.  
Mammon laughed nervously, “No way he’d be in here though, right?”  
Then there was a loud growl and there was a giant three headed dog with fire coming out of each mouth.  
My only known weakness… Animals… My brain just shut down, I wanted to make friends with the danger doggo.  
The Mammon literally tried dragging me away but the door to the hall was locked. Then we stepped trough another hall and we fell, luckily I landed on Mammon and survived the fall.  
We were back in the underground labyrinth. Then we heard the slithering sound and there was Henry 1.0 and my brain the stupid weak for animals thing.  
“AAAAH! I can’t believe THIS is happenin’ again, too! I thought Asmo charmed this snake of yours, Levi! Why’s it comin’ after us?!”  
“Because the charm wore off a long time ago!” Levi snapped, it was obvious.  
“This thing used to be your pet. Levi! Can’t you do something?!” even Beel was snapping.  
“If I could, don’t you think I would’ve already?!” Levi snapped back.  
“Okay then, grilled snake it is!” Beel beamed.  
“I TOLD you, NO! If you eat Henry 1.0, I’ll eat YOU!, Beel! That’s a promise!” Levi said with danger in his voice.  
Was that a reference?  
Mammon was dragging me, “Come on, Vee! Hurry!” I wiggled free from him, “Hey, Vee! What’re you doin’?!”  
I took a deep breath as I repeated the words I heard from Solomon, using the borrowed power to do as he did. “Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I, Valentina, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus!” The magic was so pretty, there was a darker but cool hue that I knew was Solomon’s magic but there was something else, in my favorite color that I could not place, but it was beautiful.  
I was so concentrated, that I knew Mammon said something, but I did not grasp it.  
Asmodeus appeared, looking sleepy and in his pjs. He yawned, “… Solomon, what could you possibly need at this hour? You know that lack of sleep is bad for my skin, right?” Then he seemed to realize where we were. “…Eh… huh? What? No way… how could I be here?!”  
Beel looked dumbstruck, “Did Vee just summon Asmo?”  
“Whatever, who cares?! Just do something about Henry 1.0!” Levi exclaimed.  
“Wh…. How was Vee able to…?” Asmo looked tiered and confused.  
“Denizens of the darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, hear me! I call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust!” I exclaimed not knowing how I knew the incantation but Asmo was in his demon form.  
“I don’t believe it…! Haha… What’s even going on right now…? This power… not even Solomon ha ever managed to draw this out of me… Henry, you can totally tell too, right?” Asmo said as he was glowing in pretty shades of purple and pink?  
Henry was basically purring.  
“Henry 1.0 is tame again!” Levi was impressed.  
Mammon was super confused, “Hold on a second, Asmo hasn’t made a pact with Vee, has he? So why was he able to be summoned here AND have this power drawn out like that?”  
“Solomon let me borrow some magic for a little bit…” I replied.  
“Not only that, Vee’s got way more magical power than he does! Vee dear, what exactly is the story with you, anyway?” Asmo looked at me with curiosity.  
“I have no clue what you want to know, I have like no power, this is all Solomon. Glad he decided to have fun tonight and let me borrow his powers.” I replied.  
“We can talk about this after we get back to the castle. I want the Madam Devian’s Hellfire-Baked Cheesecake that Levi owes me.” Beel said. The Avatar of Gluttony of course had food on the brain.  
“Cheesecake? THAT’s the most important thing to you right now?!” Mammon exclaimed.  
When we got back Lucifer was waiting.  
“Mierda…” I mumbled.  
Of course we explained what happened.  
“…All right, I understand how you got yourselves into this mess. It’s all too clear. And what’s also clear is that no matter where you go, you always manage to stir up trouble.” Lucifer was upset.  
“Currently getting reamed out by Lucifer” Levi said as he posted on social media.  
I pulled out my D.D.D. to react and comment on the post. “Lucifer gives zero fucks.”  
“I couldn’t resist the allure of that chessecake…” Beel mumbled.  
Mammon then went off to rant; “Just so we’re clear I TRIED to stop ‘em! But they were all like, “This’ll blow up on social media” and “I gotta have my cheesecake.” And Vee was the one who came up with the ide ain the first place-“  
“MAAAAAAMOOOOONNN?” Lucifer snaped glowing with a dangerous aura.  
Satan was disappointed, “Seriously, you failed the first time, and yet you had to try again. You guys never learn…”  
“Shut up, Malfoy.” I snapped.  
“Well, how were we supposed to know that Cerberus was in there?” Beelzebub said glaring at Satan and I knew he was defending me.  
“R-Right! Yeah! I thought that was s’posed to be Lucifer and Diavolo’s room!” Mammon replied.  
“I had a curse put on the door. If you open it without knocking, it transports you straight to Cerberus’s room.” Lucifer explained.  
Luke looked concerned, “Why’d you do that?”  
“To prevent a certain someone from breaking in and stealing any of the castle’s decorative pieces to sell for profit.” Lucifer further explained.  
“Mammon…” Beel and I mumbled. I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
“Drop dead, Mammon,. Like, right now.” Levi said annoyed as well.  
“Hey! How’s this MY fault?!” Mammon exclaimed.  
“…Also, it would seem that a certain someone very kindly lent his powers to Valentina. Isn’t that right, Solomon?” Lucifer said knowingly.  
Solomon chuckled, “HM? You mean there’s actually someone out there in the Devildom who’s that kind? Well, it’s the first I’ve heard of this. Isn’t that right, Asmo?”  
“I’ve made up my mind. I’ll make a pact with Vee.” Asmo said smiling at me.  
I had to do a double take.  
“What?!” Mammon basically spoke for me.  
Lucifer looked livid.  
“But what about the task you gave? Didn’t it end in complete failure again?” Satan was also shocked and confused.  
Asmo didn’t look faced and for once I saw a genuine non-flirty smile on his face. “Yup, But I mean, even if Solomon did lend his powers, it shouldn’t be possible for someone to draw that kind of power out of me, you know? I mean, you’ve got to admit, it’s super impressive! Vee, you really were amazing down there! So, I’m making a pact with Vee. I’ve made up my mind.”  
I looked at Solomon, trying to ask him a million questions with my eyes. He merely smiled and gave a slight shrug in reply.  
“WHOA, HOLD ON!” Mammon explained.  
“I’m allowed to do that, right Lucifer?” Asmo asked in the cutest way. Like a child asking their parent for permission.  
“So, NOW, I’m worthy?” I asked incredulously.  
Lucifer still looked pissed and did not dignify him with a response.  
Asmo just looked happy, “I am Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust. I pledge myself to you, Valentina… that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.”  
“I, Valentina, Accept this pact from you, Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust.” I replied.  
Then I felt the needle point where I knew the pact would manifest itself.  
Levi looked proud of me, “Score one more pact for the exchange student! That makes four!”  
“Mmm, cheesecake” Beel said happily.  
Then Asmo put his arms around me. I knew where his hands were wandering, “No. Bad Asmodeus! No! We don’t do that!” I channeled the pact into my command.  
Asmo pouted, “But Vee, we have a pact now!”  
“I said no, You demons need to learn a thing about consent. Also, Asmo, how does it feel to be controlled by the weak, plain and insignificant exchange student? I said with a smirk.  
Asmo smiled at me, “Hm, I guess I’m about to find out, won’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thank you for making it this far. I hope you had fun as I do. 
> 
> If you have been wondering how Velntina looks like, the wonderful KL 08_96 desingned her for me: https://www.instagram.com/p/CAB0dd4J0yC/
> 
> IF anyone can teach me how to post the pictures in the text, lease do enlighten me as I have no clue how to do it and I have seen it done.


End file.
